Ciúmes Corrosivos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai e Ray namoram, porém Kai sempre foi ciumento e depois de mais um acto de ciúmes, Ray decide terminar o namoro. Kai decide então que terá de fazer algo para se livrar dos seus ciúmes doentios, antes que perca Ray para sempre. Oneshot.


**Título: **Ciúmes Corrosivos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai Hiwatari e Ray Kon

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai e Ray namoram, porém Kai sempre foi ciumento e depois de mais um acto de ciúmes, Ray decide terminar o namoro. Kai decide então que terá de fazer algo para se livrar dos seus ciúmes doentios, antes que perca Ray para sempre. Oneshot.

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

O sol brilhava no céu, a temperatura estava amena e em Bey City podia considerar-se que aquele era um dia de Verão bastante agradável. Porém, nem tudo estava calmo na cidade. Na mansão Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari e Ray Kon estavam numa das salas da mansão, embrenhados numa discussão.

"Estou farto, Kai! Não aguento mais!" gritou Ray, furioso, balançando a trança do seu cabelo. Os seus olhos dourados pareciam chispar de raiva nesse momento. "Como é que te atreveste?"

"Ray, estás a exagerar. Não foi nada demais." disse Kai, tentando manter o máximo de calma possível. "Porque não esquecemos o assunto e volta a ser tudo como normalmente?"

"Como normalmente? Tu não confias em mim, Kai! Não posso namorar com uma pessoa que não consegue confiar em mim. Eu confiava em ti. Nunca pensei que me fosses fazer isto, Kai. Magoaste-me muito." disse Ray.

Desde que tinham começado a namorar, há cerca de seis meses atrás, que o romance entre Kai e Ray nunca tinha sido fácil. Que gostavam um do outro era um facto e todos os seus amigos sabiam disso, porém isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Kai nunca fora muito bom a mostrar os seus sentimentos, mesmo quando estava a sós com Ray.

Ao longo dos seis meses, Ray conseguira que Kai se abrisse mais e, pelo menos quando estavam a sós, Kai era uma pessoa muito mais aberta e carinhosa. Porém, à medida que a sua relação se aprofundava, Kai tornou-se mais dependente de Ray. E com a dependência vieram os ciúmes. Tinha tanto medo de perder Ray que via rivais e possíveis traições em todas as coisas.

Há duas semanas, Kai tinha ido com Ray passear e tinham encontrado um amigo que Ray já não via há algum tempo. Ray e esse amigo tinham conversado animadamente, o que não deixara Kai nada satisfeito. Na sua cabeça, Kai tinha a certeza que tinha de haver algo entre os dois. Acabou por contratar um detective para seguir Ray.

Ao fim de quase duas semanas, não havia o mínimo indício de que Ray andasse a trair Kai. Nem sequer se tinha encontrado mais com aquele amigo. Kai parecera mais aliviado, mas decidira guardar as fotografias que o detective tinha tirado de Ray, ao longo dos dias em que o seguira. Porém, nessa manhã, enquanto procurara um fio que não sabia onde pusera, Ray tinha aberto uma gaveta e acabado por descobrir as fotografias numa gaveta que quase nunca era utilizada. E percebera tudo de imediato.

Confrontado com as fotografias, pareceu a Kai que a melhor hipótese seria dizer a verdade. Mentir não ia ajudar em nada, pois Ray era perspicaz e sabia quando ele estava a mentir. Porém, ao saber a verdade, Ray não ficara mesmo nada satisfeito.

"Kai, eu sabia que eras ciumento, mas até certo ponto, numa relação isso até é bom e mostra que uma pessoa gosta da outra, mas os teus ciúmes ultrapassaram tudo!" gritou Ray. "Contratares um detective para me seguir, porque achavas que eu te estava a trair?"

"Foi apenas uma medida. Mas eu estava enganado, Ray. Desculpa-me. Prometo que não volta a acontecer."

"Não, não volta mesmo. Não me sujeito mais a isto. Gosto de ti, Kai. Mesmo muito. Mas com os teus ciúmes estúpidos e sem confiares em mim, não vejo nenhum futuro para nós os dois. Os teus ciúmes doentios corromperam o nosso namoro."

"O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Kai, alarmado. "Ray, tu não podes sequer estar a pensar acabar tudo comigo!"

"Está decidido, Kai. Hoje mesmo vou sair aqui da mansão." disse Ray. "E está tudo acabado entre nós. Tu não sabes o que é realmente amar e confiar em alguém e... Kai, eu mereço mais. Mereço respeito e confiança."

Ray virou costas para sair da sala, mas Kai correu até ele e agarrou-o, virando-o para se encararem.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério! Cometi um erro e não me dás outra hipótese?" perguntou Kai.

"Outra hipótese? Kai, tu já me fizeste várias cenas de ciúmes e eu perdoei-te. Mas agora, isto foi a gota de água. Acabou."

"Não podes fazer-me isto!" exclamou Kai, furioso. A sua expressão tornou-se dura como pedra. "Tu não podes fazer-me apaixonar por ti, estar aqui sempre comigo e agora deixares-me sozinho! Não me podes abandonar assim."

"Lamento, Kai. Não queria que isto fosse assim." disse Ray, de maneira mais branda. "Mas não podemos continuar assim. Lamento, mas vais ter de seguir com a tua vida e eu com a minha."

"Fica. Não te vás embora. Eu prometo que isto vai mudar." pediu Kai. "Ray, eu era bastante diferente, mas graças a ti mudei um pouco. E posso mudar mais. Ajuda-me nisso. Não me abandones agora."

Ray hesitou. Kai tinha feito progressos em relação às emoções. Sabia que se o deixasse agora, todo o esforço empregado nessa melhoria iria desaparecer, mas não podia ignorar o que se tinha passado.

"Kai, eu queria acreditar que tu podias mudar totalmente, mas isso não é possível. Também, se mudasses totalmente não serias a pessoa por quem me apaixonei. Apenas queria que confiasses em mim, mas não é possível."

"Ray..."

"Vou fazer as malas, Kai."

"Não me dás mais nenhuma hipótese?" perguntou Kai.

Ray hesitou novamente. Não queria dar um corte total na sua relação com Kai. Continuava a gostar dele, como no primeiro dia. E no fundo, restava sempre a esperança que realmente Kai mudasse e pudesse confiar plenamente nele. Afinal, Ray nunca lhe tinha dado motivos para desconfiar dele.

"Se me conseguires provar que consegues confiar em mim e que consegues respeitar-me, então talvez seja possível alguma reconciliação." disse Ray.

"Pois eu vou provar-te que consigo respeitar-te e confiar em ti. Vou mudar, vais ver!" exclamou Kai.

"Espero que sim, Kai. Espero que sim."

Kai largou Ray, que saiu de seguida da sala de estar. Kai suspirou, respirando fundo de seguida. Acabara por estragar tudo. Agora Ray iria embora. Mas mesmo assim, ainda havia uma hipótese. Se ele mudasse, então poderia reconquistar Ray.

"_Tenho de tomar alguma atitude, senão perco-o para sempre. Eu preciso dele. Que patético. Eu, Kai Hiwatari, estar tão dependente de alguém. Fui ensinado a não sentir e a ser auto-suficiente, mas agora não consigo. Tenho de encontrar o equilíbrio novamente." pensou Kai._

Uma hora depois, Ray tinha já feito a mala e estava pronto para ir embora. Kai estava perto da porta, aguardando.

"Adeus Kai." disse Ray.

"Até breve, Ray." disse Kai. "Até muito breve. Hás-de voltar para a mansão novamente. Para perto de mim."

Ray não disse nada, abanando apenas a cabeça. Pegou na sua mala e saiu pela porta da mansão. Kai sentiu-se bastante vazio quando a porta se fechou atrás de Ray. Estava só, agora. Claro que tinha os empregados da mansão, mas para Kai, isso não contava. Perdera a única pessoa que alguma vez amara.

"_O que é que eu posso fazer para mudar? Eu sei que tenho de confiar no Ray e no meu coração, sei que ele não me ia trair, mas quando o vejo com alguém... perco a cabeça. Tudo deixa de fazer sentido. Se não arranjo maneira de controlar os ciúmes, nunca mais o recupero." pensou Kai. "Tenho de começar por algum lado..."_

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

No dia seguinte, os restantes Blade Breakers reuniram-se. Ray tinha acabado por passar a noite em casa do avô de Tyson. Nessa manhã, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny e Hilary juntaram-se no dojo. Daichi estava a viajar pelo mundo.

"O Kai fez isso?" perguntou Hilary, surpreendida. "Não posso crer... não o devia ter feito."

"Não, não devia, mas fez." disse Ray.

Ray não estava muito confortável a falar daquela situação com os amigos. Parecia que queria espalhar a notícia por todos, o que não era verdade. Da sua parte, Ray queria manter em segredo a situação, mas tivera de contar a Tyson o que se passava, para ficar a dormir na casa do avô de Tyson e nessa manhã Tyson tinha ligado aos outros, que tinham aparecido de surpresa, pelo que Ray não pudera fazer nada.

"A situação é realmente complicada." disse Kenny, ajeitando os seus óculos. "Mas não achas que talvez tenhas sido precipitado ao deixar assim o Kai?"

"Eu acho que o Ray fez bem." disse Hilary, antes de Ray poder responder. "Se o Kai não confia nele, como é que podiam continuar juntos?"

"Podiam ter conseguido fazer as pazes na mesma." disse Max.

"Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, acreditem, mas a Hilary tem razão." disse Ray. "Como é que posso estar com uma pessoa que não confia em mim? Se eu tivesse deixado a situação passar em branco, o Kai continuaria a ter essas atitudes, por isso tive de tomar esta decisão e acabar com tudo."

"Mas não estás triste, Ray?" perguntou Tyson. "Eu não percebo muito de amor, mas se gostas do Kai e agora estás afastado dele..."

Ray abanou a cabeça, suspirando.

"Dói, Tyson. Estou triste, também. Sinto a falta dele, mas não posso voltar atrás. Não se ele não mudar." disse Ray, levantando-se de seguida. "Desculpem, eu tenho de ir apanhar ar."

Ray saiu da sala, enquanto os outros se entreolhavam, preocupados.

"O Ray parecia realmente triste." disse Max. "Será que não podemos fazer nada para o ajudar?"

"Talvez possamos falar com o Kai." sugeriu Kenny. "Para o tentar chamar à razão."

"Mas isso não ia fazer com que o Kai deixasse de ser ciumento." disse Hilary. "Ele é assim e só com terapia é que é capaz de melhorar."

"Então podias ir falar com ele e sugerir-lhe isso." disse Tyson.

"Parece-me que por esta altura o próprio Kai já deve ter pensado nisso." disse Hilary. "E provavelmente nem vai querer falar connosco sobre isto, mesmo que vamos falar com ele."

No entanto, Max e Tyson não ficaram convencidos e nessa tarde os dois foram juntos à mansão de Kai. O mordomo deixou-os entrar e esperar numa das salas, enquanto foi chamar Kai. Kai apareceu pouco tempo depois, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento ao ver os amigos.

"Kai, viemos falar contigo. Sobre o Ray." disse Tyson.

"Claro, tinha de ser." disse Kai. "Vêm dizer-me que fiz mal, que não devia ter feito o que fiz e tudo isso? Pois bem, não preciso que mo digam porque eu sei que fiz mal."

"Ok, fizeste mal. E o que é que estás a pensar fazer para mudares?" perguntou Max. "O Ray está a sofrer."

"E acham que eu não estou?" perguntou Kai, parecendo aborrecido.

"Claro que deves estar, mas se formos a ver, a culpa é tua." disse Tyson.

"Tyson, não vale a pena recriminarmos mais o Kai." disse Max, olhando para Tyson e de seguida para Kai. "Kai, os teus ciúmes não são normais. Já pensaste em consultar um especialista, para te tratares? Um psicólogo ou algo assim?"

Kai, que estivera sempre em pé até esse momento, caminhou até uma poltrona e sentou-se, enquanto Tyson e Max esperavam uma resposta.

"Já tenho uma consulta marcada para hoje, daqui a umas horas." disse Kai, olhando para os amigos. "Eu estou a tentar tratar-me, se é que os meus ciúmes se podem tratar por falar com alguém sobre isso."

"Acho que só te fará bem." disse Max.

"E tenta superar isso, Kai." pediu Tyson. "O Ray precisa de ti."

"E eu preciso dele..." murmurou Kai, quase de maneira inaudível.

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

Na consulta com a psicoterapeuta Aiko Motsumi, apesar de Kai querer ultrapassar o seu problema, não se sentiu muito à vontade para falar do assunto com a psicoterapeuta e só após mais de meia hora é que a especialista lhe conseguia arrancar algumas frases coerentes sobre os seus sentimentos sobre o assunto.

"O que quer que lhe diga? Sinto-me mal. Estupidamente mal. Como é que não me consigo controlar? Toda a vida contive as emoções e agora não consigo controlar estes ciúmes." disse Kai.

"Na vida, não se pode controlar tudo." disse a psicoterapeuta, abanando a cabeça. "Parece-me que o problema reside mesmo no facto de ter tido de suprimir durante tanto tempo os seus sentimentos que, agora que os está a deixar fluir, não os consegue controlar."

"Então, devia ter continuado a tentar não sentir nada?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse. As pessoas reagem de diferentes formas a diferentes situações. Há muita gente que sempre mostrou os seus sentimentos normalmente e tem também problemas com ciúmes. Não é caso único, Kai Hiwatari. Parece-me que aqui reside também o facto de ter tido tanto medo de perder a pessoa que amava, que se tornou demasiado protector, desconfiado e possessivo."

"Sim, disso tenho a certeza."

"Mas como vê, neste momento, o que temia aconteceu. Perdeu a pessoa que amava." disse a psicoterapeuta Aiko. "Mas há ainda um longo caminho a percorrer. Vamos trabalhar para o deixar menos inseguro, Kai. E de certo que poderá haver a possibilidade da relação ser retomada."

"Sim. É isso que eu quero." disse Kai. "Vá, diga-me tudo o que devo fazer."

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

Passou-se um mês. Kai tinha sessões quase diárias com a psicoterapeuta e estavam a fazer bastantes progressos. Ray continuou hospedado na casa do avô de Tyson. Na primeira semana, nem ele, nem Kai se viram. Na segunda, Kai foi visitá-lo e Ray não o afastou. Sentia falta de Kai e vê-lo, apesar do que tinha acontecido, deixava Ray feliz. Na terceira semana Kai tinha-o visitado duas vezes. Na quarta semana, aparecera apenas uma vez.

Nesse dia, quando Ray chegou do supermercado, onde tinha ido fazer umas compras para o avô de Tyson, encontrou Kai à sua espera na sala.

"Olá Ray, precisava de falar contigo." disse Kai.

"Ah, claro que sim, Kai. Eu vou só pôr estas compras na cozinha e já venho."

Ray apressou-se a deixar os sacos das compras na cozinha e a regressar à sala. Depois, sentou-se num sofá de frente para Kai.

"Então, como tens passado?" perguntou Ray.

"Não muito mal." respondeu Kai. "Claro que estaria melhor se estivesses comigo."

Perante esta frase, Ray optou por nada dizer. De todas as vezes que Kai o visitara, falara sempre nisso, mas Ray tinha sido claro que só voltaria quando Kai estivesse controlado.

"Tenho tido sessões diárias com a psicoterapeuta e ela diz que tenho tido bastantes melhoras. E eu também sinto isso." disse Kai. "Mas não vim aqui para te contar isso. Vim pedir-te um favor."

"Um favor?"

"Sim. A psicoterapeuta acha que seria bom se tu participasses numa das minhas sessões." respondeu Kai.

"Eu? Porquê?"

"Ela diz que, já que eu estou a tentar controlar os meus ciúmes, seria importante que o outro elemento do casal comparecesse numa sessão, para conversamos os três." explicou Kai. "Claro que eu sei que já não estamos juntos, mas era importante que fosses."

"Compreendo. Podes contar comigo, Kai." disse Ray, abanando a cabeça. "É só dizeres-me quando e eu compareço."

"Obrigado por estares a fazer isto por mim." disse Kai.

"Por ti... Kai, eu quero que tu consigas controlar os teus ciúmes, mas na verdade, tenho também os meus próprios objectivos." disse Ray. "Quando os conseguires controlar..."

"Estás a falar de ficarmos de novo juntos?"

"Sim. Mas só quando eu tiver a certeza que consegues controlar os ciúmes. Preciso de conseguir confiar em ti e tu precisas de confiar em mim." disse Ray.

Kai acenou afirmativamente. Ia conseguir superar aqueles ciúmes doentios e iria ter Ray de volta. Kai não era pessoa para desistir. Ficou combinado entre Kai e Ray que Ray iria comparecer na sessão do dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte, à hora marcada, Ray compareceu na sessão. Ele, Kai e Aiko conversaram e Aiko fez várias perguntas a Ray. Queria saber o que Ray pensava do comportamento de Kai e também de como era Kai no dia a dia, para poder avaliar as situações de outra perspectiva. Quando saiu do consultório, Ray vinha impressionado com o trabalho que a psicoterapeuta estava a desenvolver e ficou mais esperançoso no futuro.

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

Um e mês e meio depois, Ray foi surpreendido com um convite de Kai, para irem jantar juntos. Desde que tinham deixado de ser um casal que, apesar de se verem algumas vezes, nunca mais tinham saído juntos.

"Já estou controlado, Ray. Vou ter de continuar a fazer a terapia por mais uns tempos, mas já estou controlado." disse Kai. "Aceitas vir jantar comigo? Sem compromissos. Só um jantar e mais nada."

"Está bem, Kai." disse Ray, aceitando a proposta. "Jantamos amanhã à noite, pode ser?"

"Óptimo. Fica combinado. Eu venho buscar-te aqui, às oito."

Quando Kai se foi embora, Ray ficou definitivamente contente com o convite. Não demorou muito que a sua expressão mais risonha captasse a atenção de Tyson. Tyson conseguiu arrancar a informação sobre o jantar a Ray e logo de seguida informou os outros. Quando nessa tarde Ray foi sair, os outros reuniram-se no dojo do avô de Tyson.

"Então pode ser que eles façam as pazes." disse Kenny, sorrindo. "Podem voltar a ficar juntos."

"Mas será que o Kai está mesmo curado dos ciúmes? Quer dizer, não me parece que consiga deixar de ter ciúmes, mas pelo menos se já estiver controlado, já é bom." disse Hilary.

"Esperemos que sim." disse Tyson, abanando a cabeça. "Mas provavelmente o Ray deve estar a pensar a mesma coisa. Se bem que ele estava feliz hoje."

"Deve estar com esperanças, como é óbvio." disse Max.

"Sabem, acho que devíamos fazer um plano." sugeriu Hilary.

"Um plano? Porquê? E para quê?" perguntou Tyson, confuso.

"O Ray deve estar com esperanças, mas mesmo assim receoso. Como é que ele pode saber se o Kai está mesmo controlado? Apesar do Kai dizer que sim, acho que é necessário ter a certeza, para ele e o Ray ficarem juntos." explicou Hilary. "Claro que o Ray não vai ter coragem de pedir ao Kai algumas provas, digamos. Por isso, devíamos arranjar um plano para mostrar ao Ray que o Kai está mesmo controlado."

"E se não estiver?" perguntou Kenny.

"Se não estiver realmente controlado, é melhor que o Ray saiba logo, para não estar a alimentar ilusões. Ou pelo menos ilusões para o imediato." respondeu Hilary.

Depois de alguma hesitação, os outros acabaram por concordar e começaram a delinear um plano. Tyson ligou a Kai, felicitando-o por ter convidado Ray para sair e no meio da conversa conseguiu saber onde é que Kai pretendia levar Ray a jantar.

"Pronto pessoal, já sei qual é o restaurante." disse Tyson, desligando o telefone. "Podemos prosseguir com o plano."

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

Às oito da noite do dia seguinte, Kai parou o seu carro à porta da casa do avô de Tyson. Ray saiu rapidamente para a rua, com Tyson a segui-lo.

"Diverte-te, Ray." disse Tyson.

"Espero que sim. Até logo." disse Ray, afastando-se.

Tyson sorriu. Esperava que realmente tudo corresse pelo melhor. E de qualquer das maneiras, dali a algum tempo ele, Tyson, ia sair para se encontrar com os outros e irem ter ao restaurante, para confirmarem se o seu plano estava a dar resultado.

Ray entrou no carro de Kai e sorriu-lhe.

"Olá Kai. Sempre pontual." disse Ray, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Kai abanou a cabeça. Estava feliz por Ray ter aceitado ir jantar com ele. Poucos minutos depois, tinham chegado ao restaurante. Kai arrumou o carro e quando entraram no restaurante foram conduzidos a uma mesa que Kai tinha reservado. A mesa situava-se a um canto discreto do restaurante. Kai e Ray sentaram-se frente a frente.

"Kai, este restaurante parece bastante caro." disse Ray, olhando à sua volta. "Não devias ter-me trazido aqui. Um restaurante mais barato era suficiente."

"Não importa quanto custe a comida aqui. Queria trazer-te a um lugar especial. E este restaurante é bastante famoso pelos seus pratos, por isso não te preocupes por ser caro." disse Kai.

Ray encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena estarem a falar mais nesse assunto. Se Kai o tinha querido trazer ali, tudo bem. Afinal, não era como se Kai tivesse falta de dinheiro. Pouco depois, um empregado de mesa veio trazer-lhes a ementa e sorriu bastante a Ray, facto que não passou despercebido a Ray, nem a Kai. Quando o empregado se afastou, Kai tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ray apressou-se a pegar na ementa.

"Ah, esta ementa parece bastante interessante." disse Ray. "Mas... oh! Estes preços..."

"Ray, não te preocupes com os preços."

"Sim. Pois..."

Ray e Kai escolheram o que queriam comer e pouco depois o empregado voltou para recolher os pedidos. Voltou a sorrir imenso a Ray, o que o deixou bastante desconfortável. Quando o empregado se afastou, Ray olhou para Kai, à espera de uma reacção.

"Aquele empregado está claramente a fazer-te olhinhos, Ray." disse Kai, pensativo. "E sinceramente, estou com ciúmes."

"Kai..."

"Mas estou controlado." disse Kai, com um pequeno sorriso. "Vês? Nada de desconfianças, nem dramas."

"Sim... ainda bem." disse Ray, mais aliviado.

"A terapeuta diz que tenho de ter confiança e controlo. Porque é que hei-de estar a fazer cenas, quando sei que aquele rapaz não tem hipóteses nenhumas contigo?"

"Porque não?"

"Ora, não é de mim que gostas?" perguntou Kai. "Não me trairias, pois não?"

"Obviamente que não, Kai." respondeu Ray.

Kai voltou a sorrir.

"Eu sei. Eu confio em ti, Ray. Este tempo de terapia tem-me ajudado muito."

Os dois ficaram a conversar durante algum tempo, até que o empregado de mesa, sorrindo demasiado a Ray, lhes trouxe a comida. Os dois começaram a comer, enquanto Kai abanava a cabeça.

"Aquele empregado parece que te quer comer com os olhos." disse Kai. "Não é um pouco estranho?"

"Estranho? Porquê? Não pode estar interessado em mim?" perguntou Ray, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Claro que podia, mas não é estranho que o faça enquanto está a trabalhar? Quer dizer, tu és um cliente e não fica bem ele fazer aquilo."

"Está só a sorrir-me, Kai. Nada mais."

Kai encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer. Pouco depois, o telemóvel de Ray tocou e ele atendeu. Era Hilary, que queria pedir a Ray se podia ir com ela às compras no dia seguinte. Ray respondeu que sim e Hilary agradeceu e desligou. Ray acabou por deixar o telemóvel pousado em cima da mesa. No lado de fora do restaurante, Tyson, Max, Hilary e Kenny iam observando Kai e Ray de longe, contentes por o telefonema de Hilary ter feito com que Ray pousasse o telemóvel na mesa, tal como tinham esperado que acontecesse.

Quando terminaram de comer, Ray pediu licença para ir à casa de banho. O grupinho decidiu continuar com o seu plano. Tyson pegou no seu telemóvel e enviou uma mensagem a Ray. O telemóvel, ainda em cima da mesa, vibrou e Kai viu que Ray tinha recebido uma mensagem. Hesitou.

"_Ele recebeu uma mensagem. Hum... bem, não vou sequer pegar no telemóvel para ver quem lha enviou. Não é nada comigo... será que é de algum admirador? Não, que estupidez! Porque é que estou a pensar nisto agora? Está a correr tudo bem e não vou estragar isto. É a privacidade do Ray e tenho de a respeitar. É de mim que ele gosta. A psicoterapeuta diz que eu tenho de confiar no Ray e eu confio." pensou Kai._

Tyson, Max, Hilary e Kenny ficaram contentes por ver que Kai tinha resistido à tentação. Afinal, um dos grandes problemas das pessoas ciumentas é que vasculham a privacidade da outra pessoa, incluindo as mensagens do telemóvel. Mas Kai não o tinha feito, o que era bom sinal. Pouco depois, Ray voltou. Kai e Ray pediram a sobremesa e depois de terminarem, Kai pediu a conta e pagou. O empregado de mesa continuava a sorrir demasiado a Ray.

Quando Kai e Ray saíram do restaurante, Kai vinha contente por o jantar ter corrido bem e por se terem livrado do empregado sorridente. Ray estava aliviado, pois Kai tinha falado normalmente durante todo o jantar e tinha-se controlado.

"Bem, vou levar-te até casa. Até à casa do avô do Tyson, neste caso." disse Kai.

Por um lado, Kai não queria levar Ray a casa tão cedo, mas achava que a noite tinha corrido tão bem que não queria arriscar estragar tudo por querer passar mais tempo com Ray, sem lhe dar espaço. Kai sabia que Ray precisava de começar a confiar nele novamente, aos poucos.

"Está bem. Vamos." disse Ray, acenando afirmativamente.

Quando ambos se encaminhavam para o carro, surgiu um rapaz de cabelos verdes, que se aproximou rapidamente dos dois. Sem aviso, agarrou as mãos de Ray.

"Ray Kon! Que honra encontrá-lo!" exclamou o rapaz, sorrindo. "Eu sou o seu maior fã! É o melhor blader do mundo!"

"Ah... obrigado, acho eu." disse Ray, atrapalhado.

"Eu tenho tudo o que saiu sobre si. Tenho posters, beyblades, camisolas e tudo o mais!" exclamou o rapaz.

Kai, que também tinha sido apanhado de surpresa, ficara subitamente sério.

"Eu... tenho de confessar que o adoro." disse o rapaz, com os olhos a brilhar. "Ray, quer namorar comigo?"

"O quê?" perguntou Ray, ainda mais surpreendido.

Por essa altura, Kai resolveu intervir e puxou Ray para si, fazendo com que o rapaz que lhe estava a agarrar as mãos quebrasse o contacto físico.

"Desculpa lá... er, fã maluco." começou Kai. "Mas o Ray já está comigo."

"O quê? Mas vocês acabaram!" exclamou o rapaz. "Li isso nos jornais."

"Pois, acabámos, mas voltámos. Gostamos um do outro." disse Kai. "Olha, tenta interessar-te por outro blader. O Max e o Tyson estão disponíveis. Boa sorte."

Kai pôs a mão na cintura de Ray e conduzi-o dali para fora, deixando o rapaz para trás. Os dois entraram no carro e Kai arrancou dali.

"Ok, aquilo foi estranho." disse Ray.

"Muito estranho, diria eu, mas há fãs assim." disse Kai. "Não imaginas o número de cartas que recebi quando souberam que tínhamos terminado o namoro. Imensos fãs a dizerem que me queriam consolar."

Kai e Ray entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se. Depois Kai tornou-se mais sério.

"Ray… se calhar fui muito brusco ao levar-te dali." disse Kai. "Mas aquele fã…"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa, Kai. Tenho de te agradecer, porque aquele fã maluco já estava a deixar-me constrangido. E eu acho que tu reagiste muito bem à situação." disse Ray. "Pensei que fosses ficar... bem, meio descontrolado. E não foi nada disso que aconteceu. Não gritaste com ele, nem armaste confusão. Apenas me tiraste dali, salvando-me daquela situação constrangedora."

"Eu agora estou controlado, Ray. Já te tinha dito." disse Kai. "Como todas as pessoas, continuo a ter ciúmes. Eles não desapareceram. Mas agora eu estou controlado e sei o que devo ou não fazer."

Ray acenou afirmativamente. Não muito tempo depois, o carro de Kai parou em frente à casa do avô de Tyson.

"Então, vemo-nos depois?" perguntou Kai.

"Claro que sim, Kai."

Ray preparou-se para sair do carro, mas Kai agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Estou mais perto de te conseguir reconquistar?" perguntou Kai. "Tenho tentado ao máximo tratar-me, Ray. A sério que tenho."

"Eu sei, Kai. Eu sei."

Kai largou o braço de Ray.

"Posso vir ver-te amanhã?" perguntou Kai.

"Sim, claro que podes." disse Ray.

Ray abriu a porta do carro e preparou-se para sair, mas depois hesitou, virou-se bruscamente, lançou os braços ao pescoço de Kai e beijou-o. Kai apressou-se a retribuir o beijo. Depois, quando se separam, Ray sorriu.

"Até amanhã, Kai. Fico à espera que me visites amanhã."

Ray saiu do carro e fechou a porta, deixando para trás um Kai confuso, mas que logo de seguida sorriu abertamente, como tinha feito poucas vezes na vida.

"_Ele beijou-me. Finalmente, as coisas vão melhorar." pensou Kai._

**Ciúmes Corrosivos**

Uma semana depois, Ray já tinha voltado a fazer a sua mala, desta vez para voltar para a mansão Hiwatari. Ele e os amigos estavam reunidos à porta da casa do avô de Tyson.

"Vou ter saudades de te ter aqui em casa, Ray." disse Tyson.

"Ora, a mansão não é assim tão longe. Fica mesmo aqui na cidade. Vamos continuar a ver-nos." disse Ray.

"Estou muito feliz por tu e o Kai terem feito as pazes." disse Max.

"Eu também estou. Muito." disse Ray, sorrindo.

Pouco depois, o carro de Kai parou à porta da casa do avô de Tyson. Kai saiu do carro.

"Ray, estás pronto?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Vamos." disse Ray, caminhando para Kai. Depois virou-se para os outros. "Vemo-nos amanhã, pessoal. Vamos continuar a ver-nos na mesma, não se esqueçam."

"Claro, Ray. Agora vejam se se entendem sempre." disse Hilary.

"Não vamos desentender-nos mais." disse Kai, puxando Ray para si. "É uma promessa."

Kai e Ray sorriram um ao outro, acenaram aos amigos e depois partiram no carro. Tyson, Max, Hilary e Kenny entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Ainda bem que ficaram juntos." disse Kenny.

"Será que lhe devíamos dizer que fomos nós que pagámos ao empregado para ele sorrir tanto ao Ray?" perguntou Max.

"E que pagámos àquele actor amador para se fazer passar por fã do Ray?" perguntou Tyson.

"Não. Não lhes vamos dizer nada." decidiu Hilary. "Eles não precisam de saber. Aliás, nem temos a certeza que o nosso plano tenha sido realmente importante para a reconciliação dos dois. A meu ver, acho que o Kai se sairia bem na mesma. Afinal, ele está mesmo mais controlado."

"Tens razão." disse Max, abanando a cabeça. "Não vale a pena dizer-lhes."

E assim, Kai e Ray fizeram as pazes e não houve mais problemas de ciúmes entre os dois. Kai continuava a sentir alguns ciúmes quando se aproximavam muito de Ray, mas até esse ponto era um ciúme saudável, pelo que não causou problemas. E foi assim que Kai aprendeu que o amor não era fácil, que tinha de haver sacrifícios e tolerância, mas no final, tudo compensava para se estar com a pessoa que se ama.


End file.
